Corpse Pickup Truck
'Corpse Pickup Truck ' "It still works, but the only number on it is highlighted red." The Corpse Pickup Truck is a post - Skeletron pre-hardmode boss. It must be summoned by a Strange Phone and can be summoned in any location. This boss is mainly a boss to gain very powerful pre-hardmode loot. While the Corpse Pickup Truck is alive, musicBoss 4 will play. Summoning The Corpse Pickup Truck can only be summoned by using a Strange Phone. There is no specific time or place that it has to be summoned in. 'Behavior' At 12,000 (E : 15,000) Health, when summoned, will stand still and summon Eater of Souls while slowly firing fast moving rockets at the player. Below 10,000 health, it will then perform an animaiton, slowny moving off it's location, and then will start repeatedly charge forward by going down, and up at very high speeds, while firing rockets, making it harder to know where the rockets are. It will slowly move to your location by this method. It will keep doing this until either the boss is defeated, or the player is dead. 'Expert Mode' In Expert Mode, when you use the Strange Phone, it will also spawn two oher "mini-bosses": Corrupted Fighter Jet, and Crimson Fighter Jet . They have different stats and attack patterns, but all of them including the truck must be defeated in order to obtain loot. They each drop a "token" which with all of the tokens, you can get four loot tokens to get whatever items which it drops, including the expert loot, you want. The Corrupted Fighter Jet will try to ram you while firing stingers and summoning Eater of Souls. It will sometimes turn upside down and use its thruster to get a boost to either dodge a projectile or to ram into you. The Crimson Fighter Jet will repeatedly try to charge into you at high speeds while also trying to go off-screen to do it again. It will also fire missiles and summon Rocket Prototypes which act similar to Martian Drones, but don't do as much damage, and are significantly weaker in health At 2000 health, it will start firing bombs which are similar to those of Skeletron Prime. The truck will also inflict Broken Armor when the player takes contact damage from the truck, or get's hit by one of the trucks missiles. 'Drops' Normal mode Expert mode ---- ---------------------------------------- * The ThrusterBust x 1 Corpse Pickup Truck Token X 1 <--- 100% * Scream Gun x 1 Sports Helmet x 1 <----- 10% Sports Style Reinforced plate X 1 <---- 5% Sports Style Pants <------ 10% ** Will always drop one of these 'Tips' *It would be a good idea to have a large arena to fight it in expert mode, as when you summon it, the truck will spawn far away from the player, and the jets will try to go after you. *Using weapons like Beenades can deal high damage to the truck in the first phase. *Using weapons like Night's Bump will deal high DPS, and will be very useful with dealing with the jets. *Having accessories like the Shield of Cthulhu, Hermes Boots, or Cobalt Shield would almost be a necessity as then you won't have to worry about movement or knockback. 'Trivia' *The Truck was originally going to also bullets at half health, but I thought that would be too hard to dodge. *The Crimson Fighter Jet originally had the same amount of health as the Corrupted Fighter Jet. *This is one of the only bosses which doesn't drop a Treasure bag. *There is a Face Monster in the trucks back, hinting that it would've originally spawned Face Monsters *This boss was tested in a beta version of the boss. If you want to see beta footage of the boss in expert mode, click there ------------------>